


Exhibitionism

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 There is no way its an accident that he keeps finding her nude.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 12





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic seventeen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Exhibitionism

The first time had seemed like an accident but by the twelfth time it was pretty clear it wasn’t just random chance that when he stopped by to see her that he’d find her in various states of undress and often not wearing anything. “Is there a reason you’re always nude when I stop by to visit?” He asked wondering what Pidge was playing at.

“Wow, Lance is right you really are dense,” Pidge said shaking her head and staring at him. “I’m trying to show you that I’m not a kid anymore and to get you in the mood.” She said in clear exasperation. “We’ve been dancing around starting something during your visits for months now but you just keep being dense.”

“Oh I thought you might be an exhibitionist,” he said and saw her stare at him. “I mean you did open that door this way the time Axca was with me.” Pidge actually smiled in response to that and started to laugh.

“Well don’t let anyone know but I am just a bit it’s why I went with this method instead of Hunks which was this,” she said walking forward and grabbing him and kissing him. “Do you get the message now Keith?”

“yes, I do,” he said and kissed her back. 

The End


End file.
